New Beginnings
by TheOneAndOnlyAnimeLover
Summary: New students? New Friends? find out in New Beginnings. Beware OC's.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**New Beginnings **

**I hope you guys like this story.**

_**Chapter 1: The New Kid **_

**Maka P.O.V **

I was walking up to the gang, when Patty was yelling about something when me and Soul got there.

"Maka and Soul there is going to be a new weapon and Meister coming to school tomorrow." Kid announced. The whole time Kid was talking Patty was giggled as usual.

"Really?" Maka said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, Lord Death told us." Liz stated as she was painting her nails. Just then the bell ring stating school is starting.

**~During Class~**

"Maka, do you think the new students will be nice?" Tsubaki quietly asked.

Maka looked up for her notes and looked at Tsubaki.

"Maybe, I think they are." Maka replied as she drifted her attention to her notes to finish writing.

**~After School at Kid's House~**

Liz and Patty invited the gang to hang out at Kid's house. Kid, Liz, and Patty set everything out symmetrically.

"So you guys, what do you think the new students with be like?" Tsubaki asked the group.

"The weapon is a girl, while the meister is a boy." Kid informed us, while Liz and Patty nodded.

The answers went on for a while.

**~Later That Night~ **

The gang went to their own apartments. When Soul and I got home we went to our own rooms for the night.

**~The Next Day~ **

The gang was talking at their seats when two people walked in with Dr. Stein. The new students.

**Who are the new students? What do they look like? What are they names. All the questions will be answer soon. Bye-Bye ~**_**TheOneAndOnlyAnimeLover**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends?

**New Beginnings **

**I hope you enjoy. (^ . ^)b**

_**Chapter 2: New Friends?**_

**Maka P.O.V**

The new students walked in with Dr. Stein. The class became quiet and waiting for Dr. Stein to say something.

"Class welcome our new students…." Stein trailed off.

"I'm Ai Fujiwara and my partner Tomo Hamano." Fujiwara announced.

"Ai is a weapon and Tomo is a meister" Stein said with his weirdo smile "Take your seats, Ai next to Kid, and Tomo next to Soul.

"Hai." They both said as they walked to their new seats.

After that the day went by fast. Kid and Ai-Chan were talking, and Soul told me that he thinks Tomo-kun is 'cool'.

**Time Skip 2 Years**

"Kid, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Ai, Liz, Patty, and Tomo please report to the Death Room, I repeat please come to the Death Room."

**In the Death Room**

"Maka, can Ai-Chan and Tomo-kun join your group?" Lord Death asked.

"Of course Lord Death, it seems they are excited to join the team." I answered.

"Okie, Ai-Chan and Tomo-kun meet your team." Lord Death said cheerfully as usual.

**Lunch**

"Ai-Chan and Tomo-kun, want to come over to Kid's house after school?" Liz asked.

"You guys can call me Ai like Lord Death, and yes I would." Ai said.

"You can also call me Tomo like Shinigami-sama does, and yes I would." Tomo said.

As class did lunch went by fast, but I got to know Ai and Tomo, so did the others.

**After School**

**Ai P.O.V **

After school Liz and Patty said that we are going to swim and to bring a swim suit.

**At Kid's House**

**Kid's P.O.V **

There was a knock on the door, so I'm guess it's Ai and Tomo.

"Kid its Ai and Tomo." Liz yelled at me.

Everyone was there, so Ai and Tomo are on time. I walked Ai and Tomo to the pool. Ai didn't change so Liz took Ai to change. Liz came back with Ai, and Soul, Black*Star and Tomo had a nosebleed.

**Ai P.O.V**

Soul, Black*Star, and Tomo got a nosebleed when I came back. Patty was poking Soul and Black*Star.

"Why did Tomo get a nosebleed when he saw you?" Liz asked me.

I looked at her. "Tomo-kun never saw me in a swim suit." I answered bluntly.

"Ohh." Is all Liz said after I answered her question, I guess she don't know what to think.

"You l-look g-good Ai." Kid said while blushing a light pink.

"Thanks Kid you look good too." I said with a dark blush, I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blushing, but I failed.

"Oh look Ai is blushing." Patty yelled. After she yelled that Kid blushed harder and so did I.

After a while we sat down for a horror movie, I sat down next to Kid while Soul and Maka sat together. Liz and Patty sat together, and Black*Star and Tsubaki.

**In the Moring**

**Kid P.O.V**

Me and Ai sat together, and when I woke up she was sleeping on my shoulder. The others were sleeping on the floor. _Damn Ai is so cute even when sleeping_ Kid thought to himself. Just then Liz and Patty woke up, so I pretended to be asleep, and then Ai woke up

"Ai let's go make breakfast." Liz said.

"Sure, Liz I want to tell you something, before the others get up." Ai said quietly.

"Sure let's go." Liz asked back quietly.

After they left to go to the kitchen, I slowly followed them.

**In the Kitchen**

**Liz P.O.V **

Me and Ai stated cooking symmetrical pancakes. We finish making them, so we set the table. After we finished eating we talked about almost everything.

"Liz, can I tell you now?" Ai asked me while blushing a dark pink.

"Sure, anything." I said with a smile and she smiled back.

"I think I have a crush on someone but I think he likes someone else." Ai said with a frown.

**Kids P.O.V**

Ai has a crush on someone; it's probably Tomo I thought.

"I shouldn't be listening to this." I said in a whisper. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see Soul, who nodded his head. Then I heard Liz starting to say something.

"Well, who is it?" Liz said sounding excited.

"The person I like is …

**Sorry cliffhangers find out who she likes in the next chapter. Chapter 3: Ai Likes Who? Five reviews to update. Bye-Bye for now. **_**TheOneAndOnlyAnimeLover**_


	3. A important message

**OC's Wanted**

**Hello there, you know what let's get to the point.**

**I'm making a story with OC's and you're invinded to join the fun with your OC, but you must Pm me or review me I will update daily.**

**Here's the form:**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**_(as in eye color, hair color, height, weight, clothing style, etc…)_

**Personality:**_(In detail!)_

**Bio:**_(at least more than one sentence)_

**Are you a:**_Meister, Kishin, Witch, Weapon_

**Weapon:**_(optional)_

**Meister:**_(optional)_

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Abilities:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**Submit your OC's one way. _ I will no longer be taking OC's 7-24-12_.Bye-Bye for now. I will make my own OC's too. **

**P.S You can submit many OC's no limit.**

**P.S.S Many will be in the story. ^.^**

**~TheOneAndOnlyAnimeLover**


	4. Chapter 3: Ai likes Who?

**New Beginnings**

_**Chapter 3: Ai Likes Who?**_

**Last Time**

_Then I heard Liz starting to say something._

"_Well, who is it?" Liz said sounding excited._

"_The person I like is … _

_**Kid's P.O.V**_

With this me and Soul leaned in so we could hear, because Ai started to whisper. In the background you could hear Liz say 'What Ai, I can't hear you.'

"KID! Ok Liz it's Kid. Ok?" AI yelled. I was shocked and by the look Soul had he was too.

_**Ai P.O.V**_

"KID! Ok Liz it's Kid. Ok?" I yelled. When I realized what I said I covered my mouth with my hands, I was scared that Kid heard me. A tear ran down my check thinking he would reject me.

"Kid, Soul you can come out now." Liz yelled at the corner, then Kid and Soul slowly walked out of their hiding spot.

"K-Kid?" I said while shaking in fear and slowly backing up for the fear of what is going to happen next.

"Ai, is that true?" Kid asked while blushing.

I couldn't take it, rejection. So I ran away, I wanted to got away from the feeling of being rejected and sadness. I was scared and I hid in the first place that came to mind, Kid's room. _'Godamn it, why 'his' room?'_ I mentally yelled to myself as my knees gave in and I sat on the floor. I heard footsteps running, and the noise got louder and louder until the door slammed open and closed as fast as it opened, then the footstep got louder and closer to me, I looked up and …

_**Kid's P.O.V **_

Ai ran away, and then Soul and Liz nodded their heads signaling me to go after her, I nodded back and ran after her. I ran upstairs and searched Patty's and Liz's rooms, then I ran to my room and slammed open and I saw Ai on the floor so I slammed to door as fast as I opened it. I walked over to Ai, and she looked up. I sat down next to her.

"Ai, the person I like is actually Liz, I'm sorry if I hurt you." I was very sorry, but then Ai stood up with her bangs covering her eyes.

"It's okay, I hope it works out well, I need to go home now, bye." With that Ai walked out of the room.

_**Ai P.O.V**_

"Ai, the person I like is actually Liz, I'm sorry if I hurt you." He sounded very sorry, I just couldn't take it any so I stood up.

"It's okay, I hope it works out well, I need to go home now, bye." With that I walked out of the room.

When I got downstairs, I walked to the living room to find Tomo watching TV with everyone expect Kid.

"Tomo, I'm going home." I whispered in his ear. He looked back at me and nodded. With that I walked out the front door and ran home. Once home I went to my room and laid on my bed and cried.

_**Tomo P.O.V**_

After Ai left, Kid stayed in his room. I decided to go home and check on Ai. When I arrived I walked to Ai's room and found her crying, I walked up to her and sat on her bed. I hugged her and she cried in my chest for a while. After she stopped crying I asked what happened, and she told me everything. After she told me what happened it was late, so I went to my room for the night.

**The Next Moring**

_**Ai P.O.V**_

Me and Tomo arrived at school like usual, but I decided to not to see the group. I walked up the stairs and into the halls of DWMA, and stopped in Prof. Stein's classroom. The bell rang after I took my seat, and people filled the classroom and as usual. During class I tried to avoid the group until.

"Class, a group of you will try to defeat me." Prof. Stein said with a weird smile. Stein lead the class to the front of the school.

"Ok, class the group will be: Tomo, Ai, Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Ox, and Havar." Stein announced

The people who were called walked over to Stein, and the battle began.

**How will the battle go? Who will win? What could happen next? Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. Ok, I made another version for this chapter, if you w to read it let me know and I'll private message you it. Oh and if enough people want me to post the other version I will as a different story thought. Bye-Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 4: She Appears

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 4****: She Appears **

**Ai P.O.V**

After the battle, I had to carry Tomo to the nurse's office with Liz and Havar following carrying their meisters too. The nurse said that they should stay for the night, as I was about to leave I saw Liz watch Kid. I slowly walked toward her, and whispered in her ear 'Kid very likes you'. I walked out of the nurse's office and once out of their sight ran.

'_Why did I do that?'_

'_Why'_

'_Why?'_

'_WHY!?'_

I heard footsteps, I froze. The sound stopped and I looked around, but the only thing I found was a mirror. I slowly walked towards the mirror, as I got closer i saw the image of me. When I stopped in front of the mirror, behind me was Medusa. I jumped and turned around.

"M-medusa?" I was shaking at this point.

"My child, why are you sad?" She replied in a worried tone.

"Nothing." I tried to make it sound serious, but failed.

"My child, I can make to pain go away." She said very calm.

"Well…O-ok." I was rather scared.

"Snake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra." Medusa put the spell on me, then disappeared.

I decide to go home for the night, when I got home I went to bed.

**Next Moring**

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

**Until next you guys want me to post the battle chapter? Well vote and I will update soon.**


End file.
